


A Grand Trick

by tirsynni



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Bestiality Here, Pre-Thor (2011), Shapeshifter!Svadilfari, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Loki said he had a plan to stop the builder from completing the wall. Thor only wished to see his cleverness in action.Thor saw far more than that.





	A Grand Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/171309871193/for-he-loved-a-good-trick-as-much-as-he-hated) beautiful gifset.

_ “At this rate, he will finish the wall before summer.” _

_ “I  _ know _ , Thor.” _

_ “Father is already furious. There are only a handful of days left!” _

_ “I  _ know _ , Thor.” _

_ “If you know, Brother, then what do you plan? If he succeeds, even your status as prince won’t protect you!” _

_ “ _ I know _ , and of course I have a plan. I have watched the builder  _ and _ his horse, and there is far more occurring than a mere wall. The horse… Anyway, I have a plan. Say nothing to anyone or Father’s word is forfeit. In two days hence, this matter will be solved.” _

_ “Brother, what --” _

_ “Say nothing and do nothing. I need you only to wait. When the builder fails, Father will want you at hand. Whatever happens, stay here and wait.” _

Of course, Thor didn’t wait. Not when Loki refused to look at him, not when Loki’s eyes gleamed with some hot eagerness, when his long fingers tangled together and his fair cheeks flushed. Often, danger lent a light to Loki which he forever denied, accusing Thor of seeing only his own desire for glory. Thor knew his brother, though: tricks, dangerous tricks, with high stakes and high rewards, fueled him fiercer than a bundle of Idunn’s apples.

Relying on a lifetime of following his brother into dark, secret places, Thor crept after Loki, out of the palace and beyond the near-finished wall. Through the tall grasses, into tender forest beyond. Summer mere days away, life flourished around him, growing in thick and green and sweet, and years of hunting amidst its growth kept his steps quiet and eyes sharp.

Loki looked back once or twice, but each time his gaze snapped forward again, heightening Thor’s suspicions. A grand trick laid ahead. Something truly great, truly dangerous, to fire his brother’s blood so.

His clever, clever Loki, who always lost his grasp of his cleverness when heightened by too much alcohol or excitement. Loki mocked him for never learning, but Thor knew them both well enough to know he should never have been able to follow his brother so easily. His own blood thrilled at whatever secret laid ahead.

Loki glanced behind again, but it was only a cursory look, easy for Thor to avoid. Thor grinned. His heart pounded in his chest. The wall hovered close, silent and dark and somehow ominous, but Thor ignored it. Soon, the wall, in its unfinished glory, would be nothing more than an exciting tale to tell in the tavern. Even Loki would smile, drinking his mead beside Thor, as Thor told of clever Loki and powerful Thor defeating the proud, greedy builder. Truly, a tale for the ages!

Loki’s steps slowed, and the trees opened to reveal a small glen. Thor stilled, hidden in the tall grass. It brushed coarse against his face, ticklish against his nose, but Thor hardly noticed.

In the middle of the glen, a large man stood, half a head taller than even Thor, with gleaming, bare biceps big as Loki’s waist. Dark tattoos covered his chest, sliding down his body and under his trousers. Familiar jewels gleamed in his long black hair.

As Loki approached the man, Thor frowned at the jewels. The way they tangled in the stranger’s hair bothered him. Even the tattoos struck him, their lines stark on the man’s dark skin. The night hid much, only the bright light of the full moon assisting, shrouding the stranger. When Loki reached the man, less than an arm’s length away, Thor remembered.

The horse. Svadilfari. Those same lines decorating the horse’s strong body.

Voices traveled to Thor, too soft for him to catch words, but Thor did not care for such minor details, anyway. Svadilfari! The builder employed a shapeshifter then! Thoughts tumbled over themselves like stones in an avalanche. Only centuries of practice kept Thor from wriggling with excitement. Of course! The builder’s deal was forfeit, per his own terms. Clever Loki, learning the truth --

Svadilfari reached out, wrapped his arms around Loki, and pulled him into a kiss. Thor’s thoughts stuttered to a halt.

_ This is a trick. _

Loki’s arms moved up and Thor waited for a flash of a knife. Instead, Loki’s arms wrapped around Svadilfari’s neck. Loki’s body curved into the other man’s, chest against chest, mouths moving together. Thor’s own mouth moved silently. Loki seemed a reed against an oak, curled into Svadilfari.

_ This is a trick. Loki will pull back and laugh and his knife will be sticking out of him. _

But when Loki pulled back, it was only to smile. From Thor’s angle, he could only see part of Loki’s face but he recognized the curve of his mouth anywhere. Svadilfari was the one who laughed, a husky chuckle, and his hands settled easily on Loki’s hips.

Thor swallowed. Neither seemed aware that he was there. Loki’s earlier obliviousness took a horrifying cast. 

No, no, no. This was only a trick. Loki loved his tricks. He had a clever plan in place, and he hadn’t wanted Thor to come because he knew this part of the plan would upset him.

Thor had to see. Had to see Loki’s eyes. Had to see his little brother’s face.

Thor slunk through the grass, feeling less like a hunter and more like a beaten dog avoiding his master’s gaze. Words, names, titles, all pounded in his skull in time with his heartbeat, and Thor ignored them all. He couldn’t acknowledge them. He couldn’t give them weight.

This was only a trick.

Loki -- Svadilfari -- never noticed him. Their heads tilted together, whispers lost in the air between them. So close they breathed the same hair, noses brushing like playful…

Well. Playful horses.

Thor shoved that thought away, too.

Svadilfari’s hands remained on Loki’s hips, and as Thor moved closer, he could see his fingers moving, caressing. Their eyes remained focused on only the other. Easily, Thor slipped behind a tree close to them. 

Loki’s smile reached his eyes. The edges crinkled in a way he hadn’t quite mastered when he lied. 

Thor swallowed, a strange burning in his heart.  _ This trick has gone too far, Brother. Finish it and we will return home, triumphant. Tomorrow, without his horse, the builder will fail, and Father will be pleased. _

Svadilfari’s hand rose to cup Loki’s cheek. Loki leaned into it, still smiling, and Thor wanted to tear it away. How dare this intruder touch a prince of Asgard with his base hands? This was no courtly maid, one who knew protocol --  _ knew her place  _ \-- daring to lay hands on Loki. This wasn’t a noble who knew well enough to fade away after a tumble. 

Thor knew  _ his _ place. He needed to stop this madness. Destroy this fool with Mjolnir and take Loki home.

Instead, he stayed still and watched.

And watched.

Loki’s laugh cut sharper than any of his blades. He smiled at Svadilfari, a sweet thing Thor had only seen a handful of times in the last decade. Thor’s chest ached. That was  _ Thor’s _ smile. How dare… how  _ dare _ .

Thor couldn’t think. Trembling, sweating like he was fevered, he watched as Svadilfari lowered Loki onto a cloak in the grass, the fabric almost hidden in the shadows. He watched as they undressed the other, Loki’s clever hands slender and pale against Svadilfari’s skin. They laughed and exchanged kisses as they bared the other, and Thor  _ couldn’t think _ .

Thor had seen his brothers lay with others before, although that was a part of Loki’s life he fought to keep private. Quiet, quick, almost fierce, and appropriate for prince and son of Odin. Nothing like this. No throaty moans, then, as rough hands roamed his sides, no breathless laughter. No adoration even Thor could see as Loki threw a leg over Svadilfari’s muscular thigh.

Thor’s breath caught as Svadilfari settled between his brother’s legs in a practiced motion, as his hands grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled him up and close. Not this. Not  _ this _ .

In Thor’s mind, he saw it: himself rising, Mjolnir in his hand, Loki’s look of startlement, the knave’s skull breaking under Mjolnir’s might. They would never speak of it. They would never dare, not of Loki’s  _ debasement _ , not of his submission. Yet another secret kept between them, a shame hidden until they traveled to Valhalla, kept perhaps even then.

In reality, Thor did nothing. He only watched. He watched as Svadilfari’s body shifted, as his brother gasped and threw his head back, his hair clinging to his sweat-damp face. Svadilfari kissed Loki’s neck, his jaw, as his body moved in a pattern Thor could not help but recognize: gentle thrusts, easing his way inside a willing body. And Loki was willing, damn him, so willing as he arched back, thrust back, invited Svadilfari inside him.

Thor should kill him, should  _ slaughter  _ him, and his blood pumped blazing hot and furious as he watched. Loki’s hands clawing at Svadilfari’s back. Svadilfari’s hands tight on Loki’s hips. Svadilfari’s face buried in Loki’s neck. Loki’s head rolling as he moaned in ecstasy.

Loki’s eyes opening and meeting Thor’s.

Lokis’ eyes widened and Thor couldn’t breathe. Svadilfari, oblivious, never stopped moving, pumping into Loki’s body with rough pants and obscene grunts, his muscles flexing with each hard thrust inside. Loki’s body jolted each time even as his eyes remained locked on Thor’s, unmoving, unblinking. 

Then, never breaking eye contact, Loki wrapped his long legs around Svadilfari’s waist and pulled him closer. 

_ Stop it, stop this! _

Loki smiled at him, all teeth and with a viciousness Thor could never remember seeing.  _ Never _ .

Loki looked away, only to throw back his head and cry out to the night sky his fierce joy as Svadilfari had him, and that was the only way Thor could describe it. Svadilfari’s body covered Loki’s, his cock claiming him, his hands tight and unyielding on Loki’s flesh. Svadilfari had him and Loki called out his joy of it, agonized pleasure in each sound torn from his throat.

In that moment, Loki was no longer Thor’s. How many other moments like this? How many other times had Thor lost Loki?

Was Loki Thor’s at all?

Svadilfari groaned and bit Loki’s shoulder, pressing deep inside, and  _ Thor _ jerked from it, like his teeth dug into  _ him _ instead of Loki. Loki moaned and Thor wondered dizzily if there would be a bite mark in the morning, a secret hidden under his clothes, and how many more secrets Loki hid on his body.

Thor couldn’t  _ breathe _ , couldn’t  _ think _ , as Svadilfari took Loki under the stars with only himself and Norns as witness. 

When Svadilfari groaned and shuddered, releasing into Loki’s body, Thor shuddered, too, biting his lip to keep silent. Svadilfari pulled out and Thor focused on Loki’s face, eyes now closed with bliss, and didn’t think about what now lay between his legs. He could still hear flesh on flesh, Svadilfari’s croons, Loki’s moans as Svadilfari jerked Loki to completion.

Thor waited until both were distracted by the afterglow to slip away. A berserker’s fury raged beneath his skin, Mjolnir singing for blood at his side. Kill the one who didn’t know his place. Bring Loki  _ home _ , where he belonged.

Thor did nothing. He went home, alone, and  _ didn’t think _ . There was no glory found there, no story he could ever tell. Only a heat he could not will away and a shame he refused to think about.

When the builder’s horse -- and Loki -- failed to appear at dawn and the builder failed to complete his wall, Thor was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fic, Loki, and Thor, check me out on [tumblr](http://tirsynni.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
